Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a device and method for operating an access and/or driving authorization system.
Devices and methods for operating an access and/or driving authorization system are known in the art. For example, DE 10 2012 009 019 A1 describes a method for operating a vehicle, in which a detection means of the vehicle automatically detects data relating to driving authorization in general for driving motor vehicles. This data is automatically checked and a function of the vehicle is activated if the data check had a positive result.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention are directed to an improved a device and method for operating an access and/or driving authorization system.
A device according to the invention for operating an access and/or driving authorization system for a vehicle comprises a mobile access and/or driving authorization unit, a control unit arranged in the vehicle and at least one detection unit, which can be coupled to at least one electronic communication unit, wherein the at least one electronic communication unit is integrated in a document. The at least one detection unit is integrated in the mobile access and/or driving authorization unit and/or is arranged in the vehicle in this case, wherein, by means of the detection unit a check can be automatically carried out to check that a person who is in possession of the mobile access and/or driving authorization unit has the document with them at a specific point in time, and wherein an output unit is provided for issuing a message to the person at the specific point in time on the basis of a result of the presence check.
The device can be used to check whether the person is carrying important documents with them, such as an official driving authorization, before starting their journey. If not, the person is automatically alerted and can fetch the missing documents. Since these days several official documents such as the ID card or driving authorization, are already the size of a bank card having an integrated electronic communication unit, for example an RFID transponder (RFID=radiofrequency identification), it is easy to check if such a document is present. In addition, this increases the level of comfort for the person by saving time and possibly costs, since the person is reminded of missing documents in due time.